i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Eva Armstrong/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = To be able to summon me, what a proficient one. It's time to awaken from the eternal sleep. |Idolizing = Carve it into your eyes, this beautiful figure of mine. |LReg1 = Why don't you pursue a wonderful heaven on Earth with me? |Reg1 = Mio. Don't be so strict on Ban. Even he himself would be sad about it... |Reg2 = For me, my songs are magical spells. Can you understand? |Reg3 = RE:BERSERK. That's our name. Carve it into your chest. |Reg4 = You are a being who has formed a contract with me. You should feel a bit more confident in yourself. |Reg5 = I shall not let you escape from me until we have enjoyed a good drink to celebrate our victory together. |Reg6 = Darkness will snatch away everything, and lure you in. You'd better be careful, too |Reg7 = I am Bloody Master. Nothing pleasant will come by associating yourself with me. |Reg8 = As long as you can lead me to the best stageWritten 'battlefield'. there is then it doesn't matter what kind of person you are. |Reg9 = Let us aim for the wonderful Eden together. |Reg10 = It's a beautiful moonlit night. Don't you think the same? |Reg11= Chris... He's of the light element... How should I, the emperor of darkness, come in contact with him... |Event1= It seems an event has started. Shall we go to observe? |Event2= I quite enjoyed the event this time. I will be counting on you from tomorrow onwards too. |Morning= You have awoken, Messiah. Can you prepare my breakfast? |Afternoon= |Evening= The pitch-black darkness is drawing near. Quickly prepare to go home, Messiah. |Night= You must remember that you're not allowed to sleep until I've fallen asleep too. |Download = Now, don't be in such a hurry. |Story = The one to choose shall be you, Messiah. |Main1 = From which chapter would you like to read? |Main2 = Reading together isn't too bad... |Love1 = Love... no, of course, I'm accustomed to love already! |Love2 = You, who have formed a contract with me, should already know which to choose. |Shop = This is the meeting place of evil. |Purchase = What are you hesitating about? Trust your intuitions. |Friend = Welcome to paradise! |Other = Does this mean that the hint to escape from the forest of doubt lies here...? |Start1 = I will give form to success. |Skill1A = The time has come. Look carefully at my prowess! |Skill1B = Yield to me! |Skill1C = You may surrender yourself to me. |Clear1 = This is exactly the grand finale that I sought. |Affection1 = Your agony is my source of energy. |Start2 = Gaia's guidance lies here now. |Skill2A = My servants, you may step back. |Skill2B = Now, you may serve me. |Skill2C = Oh spirits connected to me...Show yourselves! |Clear2 = Something like this isn't sufficient to erase my sins. |Affection2 = Not enough, the offerings aren't enough. |Start3 = I wonder, am I able to put you under my control? |Skill3A = Don't lose focus. |Skill3B = Understood. |Skill3C = The time is ripe. Let's go! |Clear3 = That was a good performance for someone like you. |Affection3 = Everything should be done perfectly. |RRR2SkillA= There! |RRR2SkillB= Prostrate yourself! |RRR2SkillC= Come together with me. |Skill4A = Sammy, let's go! |Skill4B = Am I frightening? |Skill4C = The darkness will hide me. |Skill5A = This is the power of an emperor! |Skill5B = It's time for me to unleash my powers! |Skill5C = Ha, ha ha ha! |Skill6A = Sammy! Over there! |Skill6B = Your screams are like waltz to me. |Skill6C = Capture the sacrifices! |Skill7A = Release... everything! |Skill7B = This is the world I control! Hahahaha! |Skill7C = Do you want to taste the blood of the demon king? |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipRRR2SkillA = |ClipRRR2SkillB = |ClipRRR2SkillC = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Eva Armstrong/Homepage Lines 3|Current Available Lines Eva Armstrong/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Eva Armstrong/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Eva Armstrong Category:Lines